Type NCC-63549
La classe Akira est une classe de vaisseau spatial conçue par la Fédération dans la seconde moitiée du 24ème siècle. Elle figure parmi les classes les plus représentées au sein de Starfleet dans les années 2370s. Composante majeure des flottes de la Fédération, les vaisseaux de cette classe se retrouvent rarement assignés à des missions d'exploration et prennent souvent en charge la défense de différentes planètes et secteurs de la Fédération au sein de "Task Forces". Opérant rarement en solo, leur lourd armement fait d'eux d'excellents navires de combats. En tant que tel, ils participeront à presque toutes les batailles de la Guerre du Dominion et à celle du Secteur 001 contre les Borgs. Caractéristiques techniques Armements La classe Akira possède 6 émetteurs de phaseur type-X et 2 lanceurs de torpilles à photons. :1''Le concepteur Alex Jaeger a déclaré que la classe disposait de 15 lanceurs de torpilles. Cependant, ce nombre semble trop excessif pour être crédible. C'est pourquoi, de nombreuses sources argumentent d'un nombre moindre. L'ouvrage "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual" donne un nombre de 2 lanceurs.'' Hangars à navette 2 larges baies sont situés à l'avant et à l'arrière du module soucoupe. La grande baie à l'avant est destinée au lancement des navettes alors que la baie arrière est destinée à leur retour. Vaisseaux de classe Akira *'[[USS Akira|USS ''Akira (NCC-62497)]]' (prototype) *'[[USS Rabin|USS Rabin (NCC-63293)]]' *'[[USS Thunderchild|USS Thunderchild (NCC-63549)]]' *Vaisseaux inconnus de la Fédération'' Non-canon * Les livres de jeu de rôle "Starfleet Operations Manual" & "Starships" (Decipher - 2003) listent plusieurs vaisseaux de classe Akira supplémentaires : USS Black Elk (NCC-62878) ; USS Geronimo (NCC-62501) ; USS Mateo (NCC-63002) ; USS Nez Perce (NCC-62891) ; USS Osceola (NCC-62743) ; USS Red Cloud (NCC-63306) ; USS Susquehanna (NCC-63419). D'autre part, l'USS Spector est numéroté NCC-63015 au lieu de NCC-65549 dans le livre "Starships". * Le jeu vidéo PC "Star Trek: Bridge Commander" (Activision - 2002) inclut l’'USS ''Devore (NCC-64088), l’'USS ''Geronimo (NCC-69302) et l’'USS ''Kali. * Le jeu vidéo PC "Star Trek: Away Team" (Activision - 2001) inclut l’'USS ''Leyte Gulf (NCC-71427). * Le jeu vidéo PC "Star Trek: Armada" (Activision - 2000) inclut l’'USS ''Jupiter (NCC-71267)' et l’'USS Templar. * Le jeu vidéo PC "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars" (Simon and Schuster - 2001) inclut l’'''USS ''Singh. * Le roman ''"Millennium: The Fall of Terok Nor" (Pocket Books - 2000) mentionne 2 vaisseaux de classe Akira : l’'USS ''Bondar' et l’'USS Garneau. * L’[[USS Sentinel|USS Sentinel]]' cité dans ''DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" est décrit comme de classe Akira dans "SCE: War Stories, Book I". D'autres sources considèrent cependant qu'il s'agit d'un classe Sovereign. *L’'USS ''Gryphon' de classe Akira est souvent utilisé dans les romans de relancement de DS9 Anecdotes et autres informations La classe ''Akira a été conçue par Alex Jaeger d'ILM en 1996 pour le film Star Trek: First Contact. Le vaisseau n'existe qu'en modèle CGI. "This was my gunship/battlecruiser/aircraft carrier. It has 15 torpedo launchers and two shuttlebays - one in front, with three doors, and one in the back. I really got into it with this one, with the whole idea that the front bay would be the launching bay, and then to return they'd come into the back, because they'd be protected by the rest of the ship." - Alex Jaeger, Star Trek: The Magazine #2 (Juillet 1999) - "Designing the Akira Class" Par la suite, la classe Akira inspirera le design de l'''Enterprise'' (NX-01) de la série Star Trek: Enterprise, causant une certaine polémique auprès des fans. Le nom de la classe a pour origine le film d'animation japonais "Akira". Certains spéculent que le nom a une origine différente dans l'univers Star Trek. Les informations techniques de cette classe sont issues de "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual". Bien que non-canon, cet ouvrage est considéré comme une resource valide sur Memory Alpha. Apparitions * Films: ** Star Trek: First Contact * DS9: ** "Call to Arms" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Afterimage" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** "Message in a Bottle" ** "Relativity" ** "Endgame" Liens externes * Daystrom Institute Technical Library - spécificités de la classe Akira * Ex Astris Scientia - Articles sur la classe Akira * Pedro's Shiporama - Photos et screenshots de la classe Akira * Star Ship Schematics - shématiques de la classe Akira * Stephen Pugh's vessels of Star Fleet - critique de la classe Akira Akira de:Akira-Klasse en:Akira class es:Clase Akira